


Venir à Bout

by Spidi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidi/pseuds/Spidi
Summary: ATTENTION: TRADUCTION de la fic de Annerb.Ce n’était pas aussi impitoyable que cela pouvait paraitre. POV de Kerry.
Relationships: Kerry Johnson/Jack O'Neill, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 2





	Venir à Bout

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coming to Terms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/188088) by [Annerb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annerb/pseuds/Annerb). 



> _Note de Annerb_ : je ne suis pas sure de savoir d’où provient cette idée, peut être une combinaison de fics géniales issues du « Awesome ladies ficathon » comme l’iconique « I Have a story » de lymanalpha tout en écoutant Carolina Liar sur le pc. Alors oui, c’est sur un personnage mineur, FTW* ! Merci à Trout de m’avoir confirmé que je suis folle   
> (*fuck the world je suppose)
> 
>  _Note de la traductrice:_  
>  En attendant de ressentir à nouveau le frisson de l’inspiration, je me suis lancée dans le projet de traduire des fics. Et l’auteur qui m’a le plus inspiré ces derniers temps c’est Annerb. Vraiment, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas et réussissent à lire l’anglais, n’hésitez plus, allez jeter un œil sur ses travaux ! 
> 
> Voici le lien de l’histoire originale : https://archiveofourown.org/works/188088
> 
> Je n’ai malheureusement pas réussi à la contacter alors si tu passes par ici Annerb, n’hésites pas à m’écrire ! Même si c’est pour m’engueuler xD. J’espère faire honneur à l’esprit de cette fic, de son auteur et aux lecteurs qui la liront.
> 
> Bonne lecture

Kerry avait toujours su que Jack n’était pas totalement engagé avec elle. Elle savait qu’elle n’avait accès qu’à seulement une partie de lui, une infime partie. Cela ne la dérangeait pas. C’était d’ailleurs ce qui l’avait poussé à faire le premier pas.

Elle avait justement passé les deux dernières années à essayer de s’extirper d’une relation si fusionnelle, qu’elle n’avait même pas remarqué que celle-ci l’étouffait, qu’elle en suffoquait au point de ne plus tenir debout sur ses jambes. Elle ne laisserait _jamais plus_ une telle chose se produire. 

Elle n’avait pas besoin de sentiments intenses. Elle n’avait pas besoin de devenir le centre du monde pour Jack. Ce dont elle avait besoin, c’était de savoir qu’elle était belle à ses yeux, qu’il aimait sa compagnie, qu’il appréciait leurs échanges. Il était attirant et indéniablement impénétrable, avec juste ce qu’il fallait de l’archétype du héros meurtri pour titiller cette propension génétique à tenter de devenir son refuge, impulsion typiquement féminine qu’elle avait accepté avec résignation depuis longtemps. Faites vous plaisir, mais ne vous soumettez pas. (Jamais se soumettre)

Et s’il y avait bien des moments où elle avait la folie de voir miroiter un changement potentiel, jamais elle n’avait oublié la vérité : elle n’utiliserait pas ce potentiel. Elle n’avait pas besoin d’éternité, juste de l’instant. Parce que l’important pour elle, c’était de savoir qu’elle pouvait faire ça, vivre avec un homme à ses propres conditions.

Aucun compromis. Que ce soit au sujet de son cœur, sa santé ou bien son indépendance.

Ce n’était pas aussi impitoyable que cela pouvait paraitre. Avec Jack, il y avait une satisfaction mutuelle, de la chaleur et une joie issue de choses simples, sans condition. Elle se sentait à l’aise dans cette affection commode, cette compagnie peu exigeante. Ainsi, elle retrouvait à nouveau sa propre identité dans ses actes, sans être encombrée par un « nous ». Elle pouvait enfin percevoir où sa personnalité commençait et se terminait, et tout cela sans être soumise aux limites du couple par définition.

Elle n’était pas sure de savoir ce que cela lui apportait à lui, mais ils ne s’y étaient jamais attardés l’un comme l’autre. Après tout, il ne l’avait jamais interrogée sur son histoire, et elle sur la sienne. Depuis le début elle avait supposé que c’était son boulot qui l’avait rendu ainsi, que ce job l’avait _partitionné_ , et que chaque case étaient bien séparées les unes des autres car ce boulot passerait toujours en premier – et qu’indubitablement il avait fait des choses qui ne pourraient jamais le réparer. Plus tard, elle décida qu’il devait y avoir plus que cela, que la réelle raison de la présence de ces cases provenaient peut être des fantômes dont les photos était soigneusement accrochées au mur. Celles dont les cadres étaient poussiéreux lui laissaient entendre qu’il en avait besoin, mais qu’il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à les regarder (elle connaissait bien ça).

Et ce fut ainsi, jusqu’au jour où Sam Carter se présenta sur le porche (maladroite dans son attitude, au point d’en être douloureux à regarder). Ce jour là, Kerry réalisa que le vrai problème de Jack était fait de chair et de sang, et qu’il était là, devant lui, pourtant hors de portée. Elle pouvait reconnaitre cela aisément, ce flash entre eux dévoilant une connexion sur le point de s’effondrer. Pendant un bref instant, elle fut tentée de conseiller à Jack de s’enfuir, de partir loin de ce démon de chair et d’os car il le détruirait à la fin (ils le font toujours). Mais le moment passa et elle tint sa langue, principalement parce qu’elle se doutait que Jack en était déjà conscient (ce qui expliquait beaucoup de choses).

Il lui sembla alors évident qu’il l’avait utilisé autant qu’elle avait pu elle-même le faire.

Ce constat combla le sentiment de culpabilité qu’elle n’avait même pas eu conscience de ressentir jusqu’ici (elle était censée être intouchable et la culpabilité était une arme qu’elle ne devait pas retourner contre elle-même).

Dans tous les cas, il ne restait qu’une chose à faire, et elle n’était pas de ceux qui passeraient outre juste par confort personnel. (Plus maintenant)

Alors elle coupa ce lien qu’elle avait tranquillement tissé avec Jack, sans pression, et elle n’en ressentit pas grand-chose.

Elle portait tout de même sa couleur préférée et ses talons qui rendaient ses jambes interminables lorsqu’elle le quitta. Même si son cœur était sauf, son égo voulait bien lui faire voir ce qu’il perdait. Elle aimait à penser qu’elle avait atteint son but, qu’il y avait pensé quand elle l’avait laissé seul dans son bureau, durant une minute ou deux. Néanmoins elle ne s’attarda pas sur ce fantasme, parce que dès le début il n’avait jamais vraiment été avec elle (pas comme elle en tout cas), et elle n’avait jamais été sienne. Ca n’aurait jamais pu arriver.

_I'm coming to terms  
I'm starting to learn  
This ain't all it's cracked up to be  
'Cause I'm using you, you're using me  
It's never as easy as we believe_

-'Coming to Terms' by Carolina Liar

FIN


End file.
